Destiny
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: A little piece about Anakin Solo. Currently on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**a.n. Here is just a teaser of a little story I've had in my mind for awhile. I'm planning on finishing it sometime soon, but I have two I'm gonna finish first, as well as one or two songfics. I had written this down and decided I might as well put it up. Lemme know what you think. By the way, I plan on finishing my other story _Slave_ sometime as I have started Part II, but I'm trying to finish up another story because I want to put thestory up in about a month and a half and I want the whole thing completed before then.Anyways, please read n' review. Thanx!**

**P.S. I do not own Star Wars, never have, never will. So don't ask.**

Destiny

Since the moment he was born, everyone knew the Force had a special destiny in store for him. It wasn't just because he came from a family of celebrities, all of whom made great impacts on the galaxy or because his family history was a rich one. Sure his parents were Han and Leia Organa Solo who helped save the galaxy long before he was born. And yes, his uncle was Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebellion and a Jedi Master. Even his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, was dubbed the "Hero With No Fear" during the Clone Wars. Of course, his grandfather became even more famous as the notorious Darth Vader, but even during his evil jaunt, he managed to leave a lasting legacy on the galaxy. No, he was born for a reason, a special purpose. He was Anakin Solo and he had a destiny.


	2. Birth

**a.n. Wow, it's been like 4 months since I updated this story. Well, I was stuck on ideas and it wasn't until a while ago when I figured out how I wanted to proceed and I finally started writing this like 2 days ago. But I managed to finish it quickly and post it here for all you anxious readers. As you read, keep in mind that this is an AU as I have not read the _Dark Empire_ comic series, so none of this follows that, though I did take one line from it that I know of. Hope you enjoy and as always, I do not own people, places, etc. All is owned by George Lucas and LFL, I only borrow them for my own entertainment.**

**Birth **

The spacious room was bright and clean. The light reflected off of the white walls, giving the place a calm, homey appearance, the perfect atmosphere for what was going on inside. A small figure lay on the white linen bed, attended to by various medical staff and droids. A disheveled, middle-aged man sat by her side, an anxious but excited look on his face. The woman had a pained look on her damp, tired face, trying her hardest to concentrate on the moment before her. Though she was exhausted to the point of collapse, she knew she had to stay strong, at least for a little while longer. She cried out in anguish as the pain ripped through her and the man beside her squeezed her hand in reassurance and comfort. The medical staff gathered at the end of the bed, helping her through the difficult task she was undertaking. With a few words of encouragement and support, they told her it was almost time, that everything would be over with soon. Those words seemed to give her the strength to hold on and she bravely managed one final push. She lay back on the bed, breathing hard, her sweat-dampened forehead glistening under the bright lights, too exhausted to do anything else. Through her tired haze, she heard a piercing wail break out at the other end of the bed and the man beside her squeezed her hand in happiness and he bent over and gave her a kiss full of love and warmth. She managed a tired smile as she stared lovingly into the eyes of the man beside her. She turned her gaze back towards the end of the bed as the doctors brought a little bundle into her view.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Solo, it's a boy," the doctor proclaimed cheerfully.

"Did you hear that Sweetheart," Han asked his wife, looking tenderly at her face, "we have a beautiful baby boy."

"Mmhmm," Leia murmured tiredly, resting her head against the pillows, exhausted after her long ordeal. Han kissed her hand gently before turning his attention to the doctor. The doctor carried the small, wriggling, wailing bundle towards Han, whose face lit up with joy and wonderment. Leia managed to forget her exhaustion for just a little while as the doctor brought the little boy over to his parents and set him in Leia's outstretched arms. Once he was secure in her arms, the newborn stopped his crying and instead looked up in wonder at his parents' faces, oblivious to everything around him. Han and Leia smiled affectionately at the little boy, faces alight with love, warmth, and happiness.

The medical staff scurried out of the room to give the family some quality time alone. They spent a few moments in silence, staring at and caressing the newborn's tiny body, just happy to be there together.

"Oh, look at him Han," Leia cooed happily, "isn't he just the cutest baby you've ever seen?"

"That he is Sweetheart," Han agreed, "just make sure the twins don't hear you say that. They'll never stop pestering you for playing favorites." Han chuckled as Leia raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said _don't go there, Flyboy_. Han knew that Leia would never play favorites with any of their children. She loved all of them as much as she could, and she would give each and every one of them as much care and devotion as she gave everything else in her life. For a former Senator and Princess of Alderaan, leader of the Rebellion, and founder of the New Republic, someone who worked tirelessly for everything she believed in and put her whole heart into everything that she did, that was saying quite a lot. Han knew that Jaina and Jacen would love to have a younger brother to play with, someone to teach, someone to help, someone to be role models for. Sure the twins were just over a year and half old right now, but their younger brother would always look up to them, no matter how old they got and he knew that the twins would always be there for their younger brother, no matter what.

"Speaking of the twins, did Luke say when they were going to get here?" Leia asked.

"Well, when I talked to him a few hours ago, he said that he was going to go tell some people what was happening before he headed to go get the twins from Winter. If he was going to do all of that before he came here, I would think he should be on his way here."

Leia nodded as she marveled at her youngest son. "Well then, I guess that gives us plenty of time to get to know this little guy better, huh?" Leia smiled warmly as the boy in her arms yawned deeply and curled up his tiny hands. Moments later, he was fast asleep, both parents watching him.

"Leia," Han began tentatively, "are you sure about the name? I mean I know how much you want to prove that the name isn't a curse and that it would only symbolize the greatness that he can become. But are you absolutely sure you want to do it?"

Leia released a tired sigh. "Yes Han, I'm sure. I mean, I know how much pressure there can be put on his shoulders. But I really want to do it, not just because I finally found it in myself to forgive, but because I know that our son will be a great person, as great a person as his namesake could have been and I want everyone to know that."

"I understand Leia. I just wanted to make sure that you really wanted this. After all, the kid's gonna have that name for the rest of his life and we want him to be able to handle it."

"I know he will Han, and I know he will be able to handle every thing that the Force throws at him. Besides, at least it's a better name than the one you chose," Leia smirked and playfully stuck her tongue out at her husband, whose face soon adopted an annoyed, hurtful look.

"Hey!" Han exclaimed, "I happen to like the name Han Solo Jr."

Leia just smiled happily and shook her head. "I will not name my son Han Solo Jr. You by yourself is almost too much. I don't think the galaxy is ready for another one of you." Han began to pout, but he soon smiled and joined in with Leia and her cheerful giggling. A soft knock on the door interrupted them and a doctor poked his head in.

"I don't mean to interrupt the family," the doctor apologized, "but you have some visitors who wish to see you. Shall I send them in?"

Han and Leia both nodded and the doctor left to retrieve their visitors. A few moments later, a small crowd filed through the doorway, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the sleeping child. The couple was surprised to see so many visitors there but were glad that so many showed up to congratulate them and see the new addition. They saw Luke and Winter enter, each with a sleeping twin in their arms. Chewbacca, Lando, Wedge, Ackbar, Mon Mothma, a few more Rogues, and various other close friends also came through the door and gathered around the bed. Everybody watched in awe as the small baby slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings and everybody standing around him. He never made a sound as he looked around, his bright blue eyes taking in, as best as they could, everyone in the room. Gradually, after he was content with his exploration, he closed his roaming eyes and fell back asleep, snuggling into his mother's chest. The room's occupants watched in silence as the child resumed his slumber, no one wanting to speak in fear of waking the newborn up.

"Well everyone," Han stated, beaming proudly and breaking the silence, "I'd like to introduce you all to Han Solo Jr."

"Han," Leia scolded, "his name is Anakin."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. You can't blame a guy for trying though." Han shrugged his shoulders and flashed her one of his famous lopsided grins. The crowd in the room let out a collective chuckle at Han's remark and soon they all began congratulating the happy couple.

"Congratulations you two."

"I can't believe you two got another one."

"Han, old buddy, I never thought I'd see the day where you would be a father. With three kids at that."

"I always knew you two were bound to have a happy future together. Congratulations."

"What an adorable little boy. He looks just like you two."

"Such a sweet little one. I know only good things will come from him."

Han and Leia graciously accepted the compliments and thanked everybody for coming to see them. Luke and Winter quietly approached the bed and laid the sleeping twins at the end of it.

"Well, I guess those two will just have to wait until tomorrow to see their new little brother," Leia remarked.

"Leia," Luke began, "I just wanted to let you know that I am really proud of you for naming your son after Father. I know you had trouble accepting him for who he had been rather than what he became, and that it took you a long time to forgive him for what he did. I'm just glad that now, not only have you forgiven him, but I know you wish for your son to become as great as he can to prove to the galaxy that Father could have been just as great. And I know that young Anakin will achieve much and will become a powerful Jedi, one that we all will be quite proud of." As Luke finished his speech, both Han and Leia looked upon their sleeping child, already filled with pride at what their son would accomplish in the future. Leia gently stroked his dark hair as she laid a gentle kiss upon his forehead. Everyone stood quietly standing by, allowing Luke's words to sink in, wondering just how great the young boy would be. No one noticed the shimmering figure in the corner of the room, eyes roaming over the crowd in the room, finally coming to rest on the small child wrapped in blankets and lying peacefully in his mother's arms. As he did so, the child opened his bright blue eyes and stared at him, sensing him. The figure smiled.

_Sleep well, young Anakin. One day, you will be a powerful warrior, a bright beacon in the dark times ahead. Rest up, little one. You have a long path ahead of you and a great destiny to fulfill. Do not fear it, for I will watch over you through the tough times and help lead you on your troublesome journey. For now, just sleep contently and dream of things to come._

The small child seemed to acknowledge these words and closed his eyes again, falling into restful slumber, as the shimmering figure slowly disappeared into the mysterious recesses of the Force.


	3. Youth

**a.n. I actually surprised myself and got another chapter of this story done. I wasn't going to work on it for awhile because I am busy with another story, but this idea popped into my head yesterday and I thought it was a good way to write the chapter. It is very different than what I had started before, but I like it better. Enjoy, read, and review!**

**Youth**

The dark haired boy ran tirelessly through the dense underbrush of the jungle, hoping to evade his pursuers. They were close behind him, hot on his trail, and the gap between him and them was slowly decreasing. He reached deeply into the Force for more strength and his step quickened. His lead increased and the sounds of those following him gradually died away, but he knew it wouldn't be long before they too picked up their pace and caught up with him.

A tall tree caught his attention. Heavily laden with leaves, vines, and branches, it was the perfect spot for him to hide. Once again, using the Force to boost his speed, he took a giant leap and landed on one of the tree's many limbs. Frantically scrambling to find more cover, he hid himself amongst a mess of leaves, hanging vines and twisting branches. Stilling his rapid heartbeat and slowing his quick, deep breathing, he surrounded himself in the Force, concealing his presence from those he knew were searching for him. He quietly sat and waited for them to appear.

Presently, those he was waiting for came into view and he watched as they came to the base of the tree he was hiding in. He gathered himself in, further concealing himself in the Force and hoping to seem smaller and out of view to the figures below.

There were two of them, both humans, one a male and the other a female. From his vantage point, he could see they had the same coloring, both with light skin, obviously tanned from many hours spent in the sun. The two of them had chestnut hair and were very similar in height, though the male seemed to be a bit taller. He watched as they meticulously scanned the area, unable to sense him through the Force, but somehow knowing he was there. Several times, twin pairs of brown eyes focused intently on his hiding spot, trying to get him to show himself to them. He could almost feel their eyes boring into him, and he nearly gave in until he re-centered himself in the Force and calmed his mind.

After a few minutes without turning up anything, the two left and headed away from him, back the way they had come. He waited silently for a few minutes, trying to gauge whether or not the two were still within his general vicinity. When he determined that they were nowhere nearby, he allowed himself to relax his hold on the Force and he began his descent down.

Once back on solid ground, he took a quick look around him, using the Force to see if he could sense the two figures that had been following him. Not finding anything, he cautiously, and warily, began his trek back.

Though the brush was thick and hard to pass through, his innate sense of direction, refined by his Force abilities, allowed him to clearly know exactly where he was heading. He allowed himself to absorb the sights and sounds around. The jungle life was rich around him and he was determined to enjoy it as he made his way back.

Suddenly, two figures pounced on him out of the bushes, tackling him to the ground. Limbs tangled together as the three bodies struggled and rolled together on the leafy ground. Shrieks of surprise and merriment rang out as they came to a stop and began disentangling themselves from one another. The three of them sat up, clothes mussed and dirty, and leaves in their hair, but laughing heartily. The dark haired boy sat in between the other two, laughing with them, though with some semblance of disappointment was etched across his face. The girl ruffled his hair affectionately as the other boy gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"You gave us quite a good chase, Anakin."

"Yeah. Jace and I had trouble finding you this time. You're getting real good at shielding yourself, little brother."

Anakin's mood lightened some at his siblings' remarks. It was a game he enjoyed playing with his brother and sister. Playing hide-and-seek while practicing their Force techniques had always been a favorite the three of them liked to play, ever since they were young. Running throughout their Coruscant apartment, finding the smallest crevices in which to hide, annoying Threepio with their playful antics, and sometimes drawing the ire of their mother, though their father often laughed and encouraged them behind her back. Those were memories of days long gone by, days that seemed so far away to them, now that they had joined their Uncle Luke's Jedi Academy. Being trained as Jedi was an arduous task, one they didn't take lightly. They had faced many obstacles in their childhood, from kidnappings and assassinations, to the loss of friends and near-death experiences. All had given the three of them a harsh dose of reality early on and they grew up knowing what a harsh place the galaxy was. They appreciated all the times they were able to be together and enjoy themselves like this, as they had done in their younger, more innocent years.

Anakin looked at the happy, laughing faces of his siblings. His sister, Jaina, the oldest. She was always the stubborn one, the one who refused to give up, to give in, under even the direst of circumstances. His brother, Jacen, the younger twin. He was the practical, compassionate one, always searching for answers, able to sense the emotions of other sentient beings. Anakin himself was the youngest, the quiet one, the one who solved the most extreme problems, the one who wanted to help everyone and fix everything. As a team, the three of them overcame the obstacles that stood in their way as they struggled to maintain some semblance of peace and security in their often-chaotic lives.

The trio's laughter gradually died down until they were left sitting together in silence, with only the peaceful sounds of the jungle surrounding. They noticed the sun dipping below the horizon and knew that it was time for them to be heading back.

"The sun is beginning to set," Jaina noted, "I guess we should start heading back to the Academy."

"Yeah, we don't wanna make Uncle Luke and Mom and Dad have to come look for us, do we?" Jacen questioned, "If we don't get back soon, we might get that look from Mom."

The siblings all shared a shiver as they thought of the look they would be inflicted with by their mother if she had to come out looking for them. They had been at the receiving end of that look and the accompanying lecture many times, and none of them wished to receive it again.

Together, the three of them rose off of the ground and began the walk back through the jungle to the ancient Massassi temples that housed the Jedi Academy, laughing together and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

A silent figure watched the three of them plod through the trees, noting their laughing voices and happy statures. A small, sad smile formed as the figure watched the young boy with the dark hair. 

_Enjoy your time together with your family, young Anakin, for soon it will become a precious commodity. Be wary, young child. Your day of reckoning is drawing near. Soon enough, the galaxy will become shrouded in shadow. Darkness and light will be hard to distinguish and an unseen enemy will make itself known. I will help lead you through the dark days ahead, though it is you who will have a heavy burden to bear. You will soon come face-to-face with your destiny and you must be ready for it. But do not fear just yet, for you still have time. Enjoy yourself and enjoy everything around you as you prepare for the rough journey ahead._

* * *

Jaina and Jacen passed by him as Anakin slowed down to look behind him. A strange feeling had overcome him, a feeling of familiarity had brushed across his consciousness and he felt compelled to glance behind him. His eyes scanned the dark silhouettes of the trees, looking for whatever it was that had caused that feeling. Finding nothing, he turned around and trotted to catch up with his brother and sister ahead of him and they resumed their trek. 


End file.
